1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective paw wear for pet animals, such as dogs and cats, and more particularly to protective pet boots formed from a durable, stitchless and waterproof sleeve which flexibly conforms to the lower leg and paws providing a comfortable fit so the pet may move more naturally without being compelled to remove the boots.
2. Description of the Background Art
Dog and cat owners have long been concerned with protecting their pet's paws from harsh weather conditions and sharp debris found outdoors, especially when their pets have existing injuries. For instance, during the winter months snow and ice melting chemicals, such as salt, burn and aggravate an animal's paw and often produce infections in open wounds. Meanwhile, in the summertime scorching hot concrete and sand also causes great discomfort especially if the animal has cuts and abrasions. In addition, regardless of the weather, pets are always susceptible to paw and lower leg injuries from glass, sharp rocks, burrs, thorns and other sharp debris which have a tendency to penetrate and fester in the paw area. Animal boots for dogs can prevent and protect against these noted injuries and discomforts however nothing currently exist which is tolerant to the noted outdoor conditions.
To be effective, animal boots should be waterproof, conforming and naturally comfortable for the pet. Boots that are not waterproof allow chemical brine, a solution produced by the combination of melted ice and salt-like chemicals, to collect inside the boot resulting in irritation and possibly infection to the paw and lower leg. Such a result is precisely what the boot is meant to avoid. On the other hand, if the boots are too stiff and cut off circulation such that they do not allow the pet animals to walk, run or move about freely the boots will only be removed, negating the protective purpose.
Several boots exist in the background art, none of which provide a comfortable and practical water proof boot as contemplated by the present invention. Some of the boots known resemble human shoes, whereby an upper canvas is sewn to a lower sole section. Dog and cat paws, however, are anatomically distinct in shape, angular position and bending movement compared to the human foot making these similarly designed shoes too rigid and restricting for natural and practical pet use. In addition, animal boots which require or employ stitching allow chemical brine and water to penetrate the boot through stitched seams so that the paw is saturated compounding irritation and infection. Even the boots that are designed with water repellant material present problems because the material is typically stitched together leaving porous seams. Sinclair, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,431, discloses such a boot for pet animals comprising an adjustable paw covering upper which is stitched to a sole pad lower. Although the boot upper is formed from an umbrella like material, it is stitched to the sole member leaving an exposed porous seam. Meanwhile, Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,261 discloses water-repellant canine mittens stitched together from a rectangular piece of light weight material which has a non-slip grip on the outside and includes a self-gripping material stitched to the mitten near the top for securing around a dog's leg. The mitten is typically made from a water-repellant latex material that is generally less than 0.02 inches thick to bend and ply with the paws' movement. While this latex material is meant to be water-repellant, it is not intended to protect the dog's paws against sharp objects and accordingly may be punctured so as to allow the penetration of water. By contrast, the present invention provides a seamless, water-proof, flexible boot fabricated from a durable heat cured PVC material that conforms to the pet's leg so the pet animal may move naturally and unencumbered while receiving protection from ice, snow, rain, chemical brine and sharp objects. In addition, the present invention does not require additional grip enhancers as it is manufactured from materials which naturally grip surfaces.
The above noted background art neither solves or addresses the problems contemplated by the present invention. Therefore, there remains a need for a dog boot capable of preventing injuries to the animal's paws which are typically caused by ice melting chemicals used in thawing streets, broken glass and other sharp debris. The present invention solves these problems by providing a water repellent, flexible, seamless boot which is naturally and comfortably worn by dogs and cats alike for protecting their paws from outdoor conditions. Moreover, the present invention is useful for concealing the paw after surgery to accelerate the healing process and to protect the paws and lower legs of show dogs.